parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Hacker 76
Hacker 76 is a fictional character appears in 2 extended universe in the Parallel Scenario movies. Hacker 76 is actually the codename of several character appears in the franchise. Hacker 76 is potrayed by actor Hacker V. Appearances Hacker: Codename 76 (2016) In the first film, Nguyen Xuan Nghia takes the code name Hacker 76 in the illegal weapons trafficking forum in darknet (ernguq76thjuio.onion). Nghia is a computer science student who runs the illegal weapons trafficking network when the rising demand of weapons in the country as the government is in the verge of several coups. Due to the stressful of the modern life in the city, Nghia one day threaten every people in the cafeteria in the school with a firearm and then quit the school. Hacker 76: The Godfather (2016) Nghia becomes an amature assassin as his part-time job and finally goes on the war with the Communist government. Hacker 76: The Secret Agent (2016) Nguyen Xuan Nghia, who is now a secret agent, decides to take a series of missions to repay his debt in the underworld so that he could finally retire. Hacker 76 (2016) Surviving after the hunted by the crime syndicate and the government, Nghia escapes to America to find Samantha and later comes back to Vietnam to run his illegal gun trafficking network. Hacker 76: The last mission (2016) After the death of Thanh Minh, Nghia decides to steal the top secret document of the government as his last mission in Vietnam and plans to escape to America. Hacker 76: A new beginning (2017) Nguyen Đức Thành, a cyber security student, takes the secret agent's missions as his part time job runs into the problem as the government discover his real identity as the man works for an international terrorist organization. Hacker 76: Chapter 2 (2017) Hacker 76, now with a completely new identity, takes an impossible mission: terminating the biggest crime orginization in South East Asia. Hacker 76: Black Steel (2017) Surving after assassination attempt of the government, Hacker 76 launch an one-man army war to overthrow Communist government. Connection with the Agent N franchise The ending and after credit of Hacker 76: Black Steel state some connection of the franchise to the Agent N franchise. Some dialogue of in the whole series also infer that the Hacker 76 and Agent N might takes place in the same universe. This might cause the conflict as both Hacker 76 and Agent N is played by actor Hacker V. The accountant (aka The informant or the Receptionist), a special character that appears many times in the Agent N franchise, appears in Hacker 76: Black Steel and plays a vital role in the mission of Hacker 76, just like her role in all the Agent N movies that feature her. The release of the trilogy block buster movies: Terror (2017), Invasion Vietnam (2017), Commando (2017) are followed after the ending of the Hacker 76 franchise. Cancel sequel An untitled movies feature Hacker 76 decided to start-up a cyber-security and cyberintelligence company has been planned and some part of the script was written. Some details in the script was considered to be connected with the content of another cancel franchise "James Carter". Another movie that feature Agent N planned to start up a cyberintelligence company has also been planned. However, due to the retire of director Uwe Boll, the production of the movie has been cancelled. In an interview with the Huffington Post, Hacker V states that the ending of Black Steel has actually set a logical ending for the Hacker 76 franchise and that the sequel should be an Agent N movies sequel, not Hacker 76. Production Picture: Hacker V, Angela White and Thanh Xuan during the premiere of Hacker 76 in 5/10/2016 Picture: Hacker V, Sophie Dee, Erin Cummings and Tommy Lee Jones during the premiere of Hacker 7: Black Steel in 8/1/2017 Category:Wikipedia